


Vánoce u Rogersů II.

by AsterinXXX



Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Homophobia, Lazy Mornings, Steve Needs a Hug, family time!, sarah is a good mum, tony is a sweetheart
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Přeji krásné poledne!Opět a zase doufám, že jste všichni v pohodě a užíváte své vězení ve vlastním domě, hehe... No, dobře, o tom žertovat nebudeme. Jen bych ráda řekla, že jednou v Holandsku rozzuření obyvatelé sežrali svého premiéra. Nechci nikoho k ničemu nabádat, hehe..Inu, užijte si čtení!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082924
Kudos: 3





	Vánoce u Rogersů II.

**Author's Note:**

> Přeji krásné poledne!  
> Opět a zase doufám, že jste všichni v pohodě a užíváte své vězení ve vlastním domě, hehe... No, dobře, o tom žertovat nebudeme. Jen bych ráda řekla, že jednou v Holandsku rozzuření obyvatelé sežrali svého premiéra. Nechci nikoho k ničemu nabádat, hehe..   
> Inu, užijte si čtení!

Když se Tony probudil, byl v posteli sám a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Nespokojeně zamručel, přitáhl si přikrývku až po uši a pootevřeným okem zhodnotil prázdný, v šeru zahalený pokoj. Muselo být brzy ráno, nebo možná ještě noc, oknem dovnitř pronikala záře pouliční lampy. A taky z šatníku.

Převalil se, znovu zavřel oči a byl pevně rozhodnutý, že bude spát ještě následující čtyři hodiny, minimálně! I tak slyšel na měkkém koberci tiché kroky a v příští chvíli se postel prohnula pod váhou dalšího těla. Steve mu odhrnul vlasy a líbl ho na čelo.

“Ještě spi,” zašeptal. “Slíbil jsem mamce, že ji vezmu do kostela.”

Aha, jistě. Byla neděle, uvědomil si Tony pomalu a bezmyšlenkovitě naklonil hlavu ke Stevově ruce. Neděle, den, kdy se chodilo do kostela, samozřejmě.

“Užij si modlení,” zamumlal už napůl spící. Steve se tiše zasmál.

Když se Tony probudil podruhé, nebyl sám jen v posteli, ale v celém domě. Zabalený do deky odešel do koupelny a poté dolů po schodech. Byl rád, že má chvilku na prohlídku domu, Včera si povídali se Sárou a snažil se rozhlížet se co nejméně. Ale jeho pozornosti neuniklo množství fotek snad na každé zdi a krbové římse, a poháry a medaile na jedné ze skříní v obýváku. Nejprve ale kafe. Jo, kafe bude dobrý začátek dne.

S překvapením zjistil, že na něj čekala celá konvice s připraveným hrnkem. Když ho zvedl, jeho pozornost upoutal kousek papíru s nápisem

_“A taky vím, že nezvládneš den bez kávy.”_

Nemohl se ubránit tomu poťouchlému úsměvu, který se mu objevil na tváři. Schoval lísteček do kapsy, nalil si šálek a zabrán hluboko do myšlenek se vydal do obývacího pokoje.

Stevova včerejší promluva mu stále zněla v hlavě a upřímně, na ten hřejivý pocit v hrudi, která jeho slova přinesla, si nestěžoval ani trochu. Nikdy mu na mysl nepřišlo, že by ho mohlo tolik dojmout, když si o něm člověk pamatoval nepodstatné maličkosti. Ne. Ne, tím to nebylo. Líbilo se mu, že si Steve všímal. Zajímal se. Byl to hezký pocit, vědět, že se o něj někdo doopravd zajímá a věnuje pozornost tomu, jaký je. Moc hezký.

Jenže kdy se Tony zamyslel, uvědomoval si, že o Stevovi toho tolik neví. Byl čas to napravit! Steve si chránil své soukromí a neřekl toho o sobě moc, takže se Tony musel spolehnout na to, co stálo před ním. Což byla aktuálně stěna plná pečlivě zarámovaných fotografií.

Upil kávy, přitáhl si huňatou deku blíž k tělu a zamyšleně si fotografie prohlížel. Na většině z nich byl Steve, buď sám nebo s lidmi, které Tony neznal.

Oh, chyba!

Pobaveně se zašklebil, když na jedné z fotek poznal Natashu. Měla delší vlasy a zešikma střiženou ofinu, ale rozhodně to byla ona. Lokty se opírala o ramena kluka s tmavými nakrátko ostříhanými vlasy, zatímco Steve seděl na zemi před ním. Všichni se zubili do kamery. Tony spíš jen tušil, že ten třetí je Bucky. Steve i Natasha o něm několikrát mluvili. Šel dělat vojáka, připomněl si Tony a souhlasně pokýval hlavou.

Na další Steve držel miminko pevně zabalené v zavinovačce. Tvářil se vyplašeně, jako kdyby neměl nejmenší tušení, co dělat. Tony se pobaveně chechtal, takovou situaci by rád viděl naživo.

Očima přelétl po dalších fotografiích. S rodinou, s přáteli (s Buckym nejčastěji. Tony si vnitřně poznamenal, že se s ním musí potkat), dokonce tam byla i jedna, na které Steve seděl na koni. A tvářil se podobně, jako na té s dítětem. Tony se pro sebe nadále smál.

Jeho nejoblíbenější ale byla jedna z těch novějších. Steve byl v rugbyovém dresu a očividně stál pořád na hřišti. Byl špinavý a zpocený, vlasy rozcuchané do všech stran, tvář zarudlou. Ale usmíval se od ucha k uchu a přes ramena měl přehozenou duhovou vlajku. Vypadal šťastně. Vypadal hrně. A zatraceně nádherně.

Ohlédl se na skříňku s poháry a medailemi a napadlo ho, jak dlouho už asi hraje? Musí se ho potom zeptat.

Při opětovném prohlížení fotografií si ale Tony všiml jedné věci. Na těch starších Steve… nebyl šťastný. Usmíval se, ale žádná radost se mu neodrážela v očích. Tony si uměl představit, že se mu ten úsměv vypařil z tváře ve chvíli, kdy nebyl v dosahu objektivu.

Na druhou stranu z novějších fotek jeho štěstí přímo vyzařovalo. Usmíval se upřímně a oči mu zářily tím známým světlem, které si sám Tony tolik užíval.

Hádám, že máš přede mnou nějaká tajemství, drahý, pomyslel si Tony a konečně se od fotek vzdálil. Rychlým pohledem přejel ceny a vskutku, všechny byly z rugby. Nejstarší z nich byla šest let stará. Zajímavé…

Dopil kávu, hrnek nechal na stole a konečně se otočil k poslední zajímavé věci v místnosti, které se vyhýbal už od včerejška. Zamračil se a změřil si to skvěle naleštěné ořechové dřevo (byl to ořech, určitě) pohledem, než se rezignovaně posadil na stoličku a přejel po klaviatuře prsty. U klavíru nemusel sedět ode dne, kdy odjel na výšku a upřímně, myslel si, že mu to nebude ani trochu chybět. Očividně se líbil.

Líně stiskl několik kláves, než na ně položil i druhou ruku a začal hrát první skladbu, na kterou si vzpomněl. _Paranoid_ od jeho milovaných Black Sabbath. Škodolibě se usmál, když si vzpomněl na výraz svého učitele, když s tím poprvé přišel. Když už musel hrát, muselo to být podle jeho pravidel. A nehodlal na předehrávkách hrát _The River Flows in You_ jako padesát dalších lidí.

Pohupoval se na stoličce do rytmu a prsty mu létaly po klávesách tam a zase zpátky. Nikdy nezapomněl, jak se která skladba hrála. Málokdy musel opravdu trénovat, aby něco zahrál správně. Prostě to uměl a i když to nesnášel, uměl to dobře.

A máma si to přála.

Pro mámu byl ochotný udělat cokoliv.

Neslyšel otevírání dveří a že jsou Steve a Sára doma si uvědomil až ve chvíli, kdy s vyjeknutím odtrhl ruce od klavíru a vyplašeně sledoval Sářin výraz. Oči měla přes půl obličeje a zírala na něj s pootevřenými ústy.

“Ty umíš hrát!”

Tak. A byl v háji.

\---

Po mši Steve počkal, až si máma popovídá se všemi známými, kteří jim přišli popřát šťastné a veselé. Stál za ní, pohupoval se na patách, zdvořile se usmíval a trpělivě odpovídal na dotazy týkající se jeho života, školy a v neposlední řadě i milostného života.

“Už máš děvče, Steve?” zeptala se paní Taylorová, o které Steve netušil, jak se vlastně s jeho mamkou seznámila. Byla to stará křehká dáma s fialovým baretem na hlavě a francouzskou holí v ruce.

“Ale prosim tě, Nettie,” zamračila se Sára nespokojeně a položila Stevovi ruku na rameno dřív, než stihl zareagovat, “přítele, když už.”

“Oh! Já jen myslela, že se to už třeba změnilo,” obrátila svou pozornost zpět na Sáru a zatvářila se lítostně. “Mrzí mě, že se nedočkáš vnoučat, drahá. Inu, šťastné a veselé, šťastné a veselé.”

Načež se odkolébala zpět ke své rodině. Steve za ní posílal zamračené pohledy, než se obrátil zpátky na mámu. Povytáhl obočí.

“Mrzí mě, že se nedočkáš vnoučat, drahá,” papouškoval otráveně a vysloužil si tím šťouchanec do žeber.

“Přestaň. Říkám ti to pořád, názor lidí jen tak nezměníš. A když se chovají jako hovada, odejdeš. Což my teď uděláme. Odcházíme.”

Zavěsila se do něj a Steve s povzdechem vykročil k autu. Promluvil znovu, když už byli na cestě: “Proč vždycky vytáhnou vnoučata? Jako kdyby to byla moje povinnost mít děti. A jako kdyby to nešlo i jinak.”

“Stará škola, Steve. Buď rád, že ti už neříkají, že skončíš v pekle,” pousmála se nešťastně a stiskla mu koleno. “Nenech se tím rozhodit, zlato. Někteří lidé-”

“-to prostě nikdy nepochopí. Já _vím_!”

Mamka se usmála a pohodlněji se opřela do sedadla. Několik minut jeli v tichosti, Steve se opatrně vyhýbal hroudám sněhu a sem tam si pro sebe něco nespokojeně zamručel. Když máma znovu promluvila, byl by zavřel oči a zaskučel, kdyby neřídil.

“Takže…”

 _Takže!_ Neměl v lásce její _takže._ Většinou následovalo něco, co nechtěl slyšet.

“Takže?”

“Takže… spolubydlící?”

Jo, tohle nechtěl slyšet. Koutkem oka se na ni podíval a nespokojeně nafoukl tváře. “Překvapilo mě to stejně, jako tebe.”

“Všimla jsem si. Celý večer jsi byl nafouknutý jako krocan.”

“Hej! Nejsem žádný krocan!” zlobil se. Máma se smála.

“Ale jsi. Načepýřený a protivný, stejně jako teď.”

Rychle vypustil vzduch z tváří a zamračil se. “Řekl mi, že zpanikařil,” zamručel. “Nečekal jsem, že řekne, že jsme _spolubydlící_.”

“Ranil tě?”

Steve neodpověděl, jen protočil oči a zastavil na stopce. Ranilo ho to? Jo, možná trochu. V tu chvíli nechápal, proč tak Tony vyvádí. Říct to mámě bylo bezpečné, moc dobře věděl, že se nesetkají s ničím jiným, ne s podporou. Když se na to ale díval s odstupem, chápal, že on to možná věděl, ale Tony ne.

“Neví, že jsem ti o nás řekl,” zamumlal. “Můžeš dál hrát divadlo?”

“Můžu. Ale musíš mu to dříve či později říct, zlato. Lež má krátké nohy.”

Steve souhlasil. Konečně zaparkoval před domem a pomohl mámě dovnitř. Už zpoza dveří slyšel zvuk klavíru a upřímně, byl stejně překvapený, jako máma. Tony se nikdy nezmínil, že hraje.

Máma dovnitř téměř vtrhla a zůstala s doširoka otevřenýma očima zírat. Hudba okamžitě zmlkla, Tony překvapeně vyjekl a máma vykřikla: “Ty umíš hrát!”

Tony byl v háji. 

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za přečtení, komentáře a hlasování vždy potěší! :3 


End file.
